I did not drop off the face of the earth
by jeenathespectrobesprincess
Summary: Just a little story about what happens when the all of the titans have a meeting. Lots of ocs. Its true, I did not fall off of the face of the earth. If there are any pairings it will probley be Robstar, BBTerra, SpeedyxCheshire, OCxOC, more OCxOC, or some Flinx. Please read!
1. The Meeting

**Hi again! I can't believe I finally got around to posting something! Something's wrong with my computer, so until it gets fixed I can only type really short stories on my sister's computer because I don't want half of the chapters on her computer and half on mine. Unfortunately the place that we took it to get fixed is REALLY busy, so it probley won't be fixed until…. Sometime next week. I'll try to post daily chapters, but no promises. I thought of this when I was extremely bored, like most of the other stuff I think of. I should be bored more often. It took me a while to think of who should be on what team, especially who should be the leader and the second in command. I added a couple of members to titans east too. Now, I FINNALLY get to answer those reviews. **

**Nerdman: I have plans for the next…. 20 fics? That's just an estimate, I didn't count. My overactive imagination would murder me if I stopped writing/ thinking of ideas that would annoy the crap out of me if I didn't post them. **

**Brruundin: I have two ideas that would make sense to post next. One of them is Terra centric and the other is Raven centric. I think I'll post the one about Raven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I only own the ocs mentioned in this chapter: Crow, Paradise, Blue Jay, Borgcy, Firestar (not the one from warriors), Monster Man, and Cotta. In other words, lots of ocs.**

…**..**

"What the heck are we doing again" Terra asked.

"We're going to a meeting for literally ALL of the titans." Robin said.

"Will my brother be there" she asked in the most innocent voice she could.

"Well duh, he has a communicator. Anyone who has a communicator is a titan." Raven replied.

"Good" Terra said. She, like all of the other titans, had been upset when Geo-Force had to go back to Markovia. She sighed, looking out the window. "What are the other titans like?" she asked boredly.

"Well, on titans east there's the leader Bumble Bee, the second in command is Speedy, then the regular members are Aqualad, Mas and Menos…"

"Don't you dare forget that Crow joined titans east" Raven warned.

"And ravens older sister Crow", Cyborg said.

"TWIN sister"

"Fine, Raven's TWIN sister Crow" Cyborg replied.

"Don't forget that Cheshire joined either" Robin said.

"Or Tula" Beast Boy said.

Raven counted the members in her head. "Dang it, they outnumbered us", she mumbled.

"That's a lot of members", Terra said.

"There's more. Titans south is led by Pantha, the second in command is Bushido (I think that's how it's spelled), and the regular members are Thunder, Lightning, Wildebeast, Hot Spot, Herald, and Jericho…. Great, that team outnumbered us too", Raven said.

"Then there is my sister Blackfire's team". Starfire said.

"I thought Blackfire was evil"

"She WAS evil… but not anymore… hopefully" Robin said.

"The second in command is Kid Flash, and the regular members are Kole, Gnnark, Glrdlskletch, and Argent. It's a good thing her team doesn't outnumber us too." Raven mused.

"Stop being so obsessed with numbers Raven. Would you have liked Cheshire on the team?" Beast Boy joked.

"Yeah, cuz then I could order her to assassinate you." Raven said.

"Any other teams?" Terra asked, trying to avoid a fight between her teammates.

"Yeah, Titans North. The weird thing is that they all have powers similar to ours" Cyborg said.

"The leader is Robin's cousin Bird of Paradise, but she prefers it shortened to Paradise. The second in command is my cousin Blue Jay, and the regular members are Beast Boy's brother Monster Man, one of Starfire's friends from Tamaran- Firestar, another cyborg- Borgcy, and a Markovian named Cotta." Raven said.

"She was one of my friends." Terra explained.

"And then there's the honorary titans- Starfire's brother Wildfire, Ravager, your brother Geo-Force, my half-brothers Jarred and Jacob…who unfortunately are older than me AGAIN.."

"Do you ever get to be older?" Terra said.

"Not in my family. There are some of the other honorary titans, Timmy, Teether, and Melvin, that are younger than me, and I think Mas and Menos. Other than that I'm doomed." Raven said sadly.

"Dude, you do realize you gave me some ideas on ways to tease you" Beast Boy said.

"Don't you realize that I can ask Cheshire to assassinate you?" Raven said in a mocking tone.

"I don't think Bee would allow that" Robin said.

…**..**

**This chapter was basically to clear up who's on what team. I tried to keep the teams from having too many members, but there were some people that I REALLY wanted to be with certain people or on certain teams. Funny story… Titans north were originally going to be a team of villans. Then I wanted them to be titans, which took like, six month to convincing my sister. She likes villans, so it took a while. She wasn't very impressed with the idea of making Cheshire and Blackfire titans either…but she got used to it. But I made Arella be a villain to make up for it. Plus Terra's sisters are villans. So I am capable of making villain ocs. And they will stay villans! Bird of Paradise was originally going to be Sparrow, but I thought that it needed to be something no one would think of… I bet some of you don't even know what a bird of paradise even is, so that's a bonus. Please keep bad opinions about the ocs or my ideas to yourself. If you don't I will figure out how to delete your review (insert evil laugh here). This will only be about three chapters, and then I will start my parody and save it on a flash drive or something. After a few chapters of that then I will start the other story too. **

"_You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my sympathy." _Buzz, Toy Story

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path.**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	2. Embarrassing Photos

**Hi again! I have my computer back! NOT ENOUGH EXCLAMATION POINTS! It still needs more exclamation points, oh well. I realized that I forgot two titans last chapter: Red Star and Jinx. Red Star is on Titans South, and Jinx is on Blackfire's unnamed team. I seriously can't think of anything to call it. Let's just assume Raven forgot them and no one noticed. I know how I forgot Red Star, but Jinx? Seriously? Oh well. REVEIWS!**

**Nerdman: Yeah, she knows Jericho's a titan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or hunger games. **

…**.**

The titans walked into a room, where all of the titans, except for titans north, were talking/reading/fighting/ playing pranks/ whatever titans do…

"I just realized… Peeta's a Gary Stu", Jinx complained.

"Prim too" Argent replied.

"She's just innocent. Peeta TRIES to be a Stu. Prim would be a Sue, not a Stu", Raven corrected.

Blackfire walked up to Starfire and whispered something to her. Starfire walked up to Hot Spot.

"Hello worthless human being" she said. "Did I do this 'prank' you speak of correctly sister Blackfire?"

"At first…..then you messed up. Let's review the strategy."

Robin shook his head in disbelief.

"Hi…..oh no" Ravager said. "WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE PEACEMAKER." She yelled, running over to keep Wildfire from killing Herald.

"Typical" Raven deadpanned.

"Hi pipsqueak." Geo Force said.

"Hi Geo-Force!" Terra said.

"Great…I was hoping Linda would stay away…"

"Look Raven, how many times do I have to tell you that my name isn't Linda!?"

"Whatever…." Raven said, walking over to Crow.

"Who wants to see the single most embarrassing photo in the entire universe?" Speedy asked.

"So you're finally being a big boy and letting the world see your embarrassing baby photos." Aqualad teased.

"Noooo….it's a picture of a certain member of titans east wearing a pink dress" Speedy said.

"Let me guess…Aqualad or Cheshire?" Beast Boy said.

"Cheshire", Speedy replied, smirking. "Why do you think I would wait for her to go to the bathroom before letting people see the photo? That wouldn't end well"

"For once you're right about something" a voice said. Speedy turned around to see Cheshire.

"Hi Cheshire", everyone said.

"You were wrong about the fact that I had the most embarrassing photo…" She said. If she wasn't wearing a mask she would have a very evil look on her face. "You're the one that has EMBARRASSING PHOTOS THAT JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE IN A CONVIENIENT LITTLE PHOTO BOOK THAT I JUST SO HAPPENED TO BRING WITH ME"

Speedy took the photo album from her and started flipping through the pages. "How the heck did you get this!" he asked angrily.

"When Green Arrow visited, he showed them to us" Bumble Bee said. "Is it true that you were only fully potty trained 6 years ago?" ****

"A 10 year old in a diaper. I would pay to see that." Raven said.

"There are photos of it in this." She tossed the book to Crow and Raven.

"There's this one picture from when he was seven…he's wearing a unicorn costume for Halloween." Crow said.

"I can't believe he would show you the book." Speedy said as Titans North walked in.

…**..**

**Okay, that was shorter than I thought it would be. One or two chapters left. Wildfire tried to kill Herald for unexplained reasons. Anyways, what should I post a chapter of first? My parody or my raven centric story? I will post both at the same time, but I need to know what to start posting first. The embarrassing photo idea came from a one-shot idea that me and my sister had. I might post it sometime. **

"_Curiosity killed the cat…and Archduke Ferdinand. And our dog…and three of our turtles" _Cosmo, Fairly odd parents

**Iku ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	3. Future Madness

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating. I was just on a little bit of writers block… I have an idea for this chapter though. I think I'm going to end it with this chapter….but I will try to get the first chapter of my The Last Unicorn parody posted today. I'm also going to try to post the first chapter of my Raven centric story today, if not tomorrow. So…the end of this chapter is going to be kinda odd….. You'll see why.**

**Nerdman: Okay, parody first! Yeah, curiosity didn't kill Philip. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Hunger games, or Bambi**

…**...**

"So, that's why we need to keep a watch on who's committing what crimes. Like I said earlier, there could be a threat that their ganging up on us again… anything else to add?" Robin said.

"I think you've got it" Raven said. "The one doing the worst crimes is most likely at the top."

"Wait, I think I've got some information….. About the new team of villains" Blackfire said. "Someone wearing a white robe asked me to join darkness. I declined because I thought they were mental or something."

"Same here. She had purple hair, kinda like Raven…" Cheshire said.

"I saw my dad talking to a woman like that….. She was surrounded by doves, if that gives you any clues." Ravager explained nervously.

"HOW COME EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY IS EVIL" Raven shouted. Suddenly, an area in the corner of the room flashed white, and three girls and two boys stood there.

"I mean seriously, Bambi? Oh look, it's the great hero Bambi! She's so amazing! I wanna be just like her!" one girl said.

"Okay, I admit, it was a lame suggestion. But you seriously need a hero name. I thought you said something that fit the theme." Another girl said.

"What about 'lame cartoon character that leads technical princess on wild goose chase'. Or 'Katniss on steroids'." A boy said.

"What about 'boy who…. Eats poop for breakfast'" the first girl said.

"Technically speaking, you are female, so that wouldn't work."

"I was talking about you, idiot head." She said. "And what do you mean 'technically speaking'."

"It's not idiot head. Get your facts right and…where are we?" he asked.

"Great, did Raven send us in the past…. AGAIN." Another boy said.

"No, I think… wait just a second….. Nightstar… Didn't Petram mess with Raven's spell book?" The second girl asked.

The third girl, Nightstar, thought for a second. "Petram you (censored) (censored)."

"Don't look at me. Lian's the one who wanted to go in Raven's room in the first place!" the first boy said.

"Raven told me to get one of her spell books. It's not my fault that Nightstar, Atlee, Jayfire, and idiot head followed me!" The first girl said.

They suddenly disappeared.

"Let's…go now" Robin said.

…**..**

**If you couldn't figure out who the oc's were, Atlee and Petram were Beast boy and Terra's kids, and Jayfire was Firestar and Blue Jay. Lian and Nightstar aren't my oc's; they were in the original comics. Atlee's name is a reference to the comics. I've been thinking about doing a fic set in the future, so I decided to introduce some of my oc's into the ending. Told you it would be a three shot. **

"_Find a penny; pick it up…something…something…..Good luck!" _Beast Boy, Teen Titans

**Iku ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


End file.
